


Birthday

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Your birthday is your night to enjoy time with friends and for all eyes to be on you.  But an unexpected visitor changes the vibe, forcing you to confront your previous actions head on.  Will your charade fall apart, or is ignorance the best practice?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Birthday

Your guests pile into your home for the party of your life. Another year spun around the sun with many more to come, you saved no expense to ensure your time was spent partying it up as if tomorrow would never come.

The DJ you hired keeps spinning your favorite tracks back to back so you barely have time to make it to the door and greet new guests before your new song would pull your body back to work on that beat with a deep arch in your back.

“Yo, could the host please make they way to the DJ booth please?”

You steady your drink as you snake through the vibrating bodies that catch the contagious rhythms bumping from the speakers.

You shout in his ear, “Hey, Colgate! What’s up?”

He makes a quick song transition with air horns before answering. “I heard somebody was finna call the cops cuz of the noise. Are we about to wrap this thing up or what?”

You look through the crowd suspiciously but the DJ calls your attention.

“It ain’t no one here, it’s a neighbor.”

You nod, “I know. I figure. But no, we won’t be stopping a damn thing tonight. Let them come! It’s my fucking birthday, so play that shit loud and fuckin turn up!”

The DJ shrugs, turning the beat up even louder and letting the bass boom through structure holding your house together. This night would not be interrupted for no one if you had anything to do with it, 

As you gulp the last of your drink, you feel like something is off, holding your head as your mind starts to get hazy. 

“Hey girl, there’s someone at the door for you. You want me to get rid of him?” a friend of your offers.

You shake your head, taking a deep breath. “No, no. I can handle it. I kind of expected it in a way.”

They nod. “Ok. Don’t bite off more than you can chew. You know what to do if you need anything.”

You thank them, heading for the front door. When you step outside, the cool air wafts around you as you look around and see him standing in the driveway, hands in his pockets and head hung low looking over at you.

You cross your arms up defensively, refusing to take his puppy dog eyes as a means to soften our heart.

“I thought we broke up,” you start.

“”Is that what I said?” he asks, feigning confusion as he grips his chin in thought. “I don’t recall those exact words.”

You stand your ground. “SO what are you doing here Chris? You came to make a fool of me some more on my night?”

He takes a turn at crossing his arms. “Now I made a fool of you? Sweetheart, no one felt more like a fool in our relationship than me.”

You scoff, standing in front of him from a distance now. “Well that’s what every girl wants to hear. I made my man look foolish to be with me, ladies and gentlemen!”

“You know what I mean! Stop twisting my words!” Chris exclaims.

“The day that what you say makes sense is the day I stop twisting them around, as you say.” You look him up and down with disdain before rolling your eyes.

Chris takes a deep breath looking towards your house. “You got a big party going on in there.”

You shrug. “It’s a milestone, so I wanted to make it special. No one else was going to do it for me.”

“If you gave me another chance, I could do that for you, but you won’t give me a chance.”

“What chance is there to give!” You shout out loud, your voice carries down the block. “You don’t want the life I live Chris. You made that abundantly clear that night of the full moon? You looked at me like I was a monster when all I ever wanted was for you to accept me and you tricked me into believing that was possible.”

“Can you blame me for being caught off guard? I thought that you were going to tell me you were a virgin or a recovering alcoholic, but then you go and-”

You hold a hand up. “Shut up!”

Chris claps his hands in frustration, testing his body away from you with disbelief. “That’s what I’m saying! How can you make an assumption of me when you won’t let me-”

“Shut the fuck up Chris! Cops are coming.”

He listens. “I don’t hear…”

A couple seconds pass until the faint squeal of a siren begins to build.

You roll your eyes. “Dammit! Dealing with you, I forgot about figuring who the fuck called the police on my party.”

“Goddammit. I’ll stick around in case of anything.”

You give him a stank look. “No, you may leave. You’re dismissed actually.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Chris says.

“I don’t care what you do but you have GOT to stay out of my business! Especially when it is not yours anymore.”

“It will be my business,” he says under his breath but you catch every word. You see the red and blue light bouncing off the neighborhood surroundings and prepare yourself for the confrontation. As a squad car pulls up, they silence the siren and step out of the car. Two white men step out, hand near their comfort zone.

“What’s going on here tonight?” one asks.

Chris starts the conversation. “Hey guys, it’s my girl’s birthday tonight and we just decided to have a night with some friends to celebrate.”

“Ahh. How old are we, miss?” he asks.

Chris parts his lips before shutting them quickly to look to you.

“A lady never tells their age, sir,” you say with a chill tone.

He smiles at his partner, who looks less amused. “I guess if I ask for some ID that would clear that notion up, wouldn’t it?”

Chris starts again, “Officer, is there a reason you’re questioning her? For God sakes, it’s her birthday!”

“Chris, be quiet,” you hiss at him.

The officer puts his hand on his gun but not out of the holster. “We have every power to question anything we expect to be suspicious.”

“Thing?” you whisper to yourself.

“We will quiet down, if you’re here to warn us, that’s no problem. Sound good?” Chris offers.

The officer remains steadfast. “I already asked for an ID. If I ask twice I will consider this a resisting.”

“You’re damn right it’s resisting. This is a joke,” Chris retorts.

“Chris, if you say another fucking word, I’ll your tongue out myself! Officers!” You demand their attention as you speak to them slowly. “The music is not loud enough to hear from the street and therefore your time is being wasted here. Please go back to your cars and resume your evening elsewhere.” 

They stand frozen for a few seconds before taking a relaxed stroll back to their vehicle and driving away. You take a deep exhale, hearing the music in the house pause. You look to your house and see a few people standing outside the door.

“Everything good, madam?” one asks.

“It’s fine! Thanks for checking!” you call back with a wave.

“Shame, I was hoping for a dinner party. Is he part of it?”

You look back to Chris, who still seems to be doing mental math. “No, not the dinner part, anyway.”

“Ugh! You never share!” They slam the door and commence the party in full force.

When you turn back to Chris he starts to work it out.

“Does this have anything to do with what you said on our date during the full moon?” Chris asks slowly.

“Kind of, yes,” you say hesitantly.

“They all know?” he asks.

“They all are a part of my brood so, they definitely know.”

Chris goes quiet, nodding and looking off at the ground. The sickening feeling you got earlier comes rushing back as you start to walk away, but his hand grips your arm quickly.

“What are you doing?”

“Going back to my party,” you say, ripping your arm loose. “People who understand me are there.”

“And I don’t? I just came over here to make amends and seen you mind control two fucking cops to go away and I’m still here!”

“Then why did you react that way before?” you ask quietly.

Chris fumbles with his jacket nervously. “I never wanted to let you go for something that is essentially who you are. You trusted me enough to show me and I want to be receptive. It just caught me off guard, but I wasn’t going to reject you. You rejected me, remember?”

You turn away. Despite him being human, his eyes had a pull that could knock you off your feet if you focused on them. Chris tries to catch your gaze, bending down in front of you.

“Yes, I did. And maybe I…got scared too,” you say, kicking a shoe in the dirt.

Chris snickers, opening his arms wide. “Happy birthday, babe.”

You look up at him with annoyance, all while falling into his chest as his big arms wrap around your back for an uplifting bear hug.

“If you’re here for my birthday, where is my gift?” you look up at him patiently.

He loosens his grips on you while he thinks. “Does an ex get his ex a present on her birthday?”

You nod. “I like presents from my exes. They are truly the best gifts.”

Chris chuckles. “So if I don’t want to be an ex anymore…”

“…then you owe me a big gift, yes. What’s not clicking?” you snort laughing in his face as you push him back.

Chris sits back on his car. “How about this. If you kiss me and you still want to be my ex, I will give you whatever big gift you want.”

“Anything? Be specific, because I’m sure you have a budget.”

“Ouch!” he holds the left side of his chest in theatrical pain. “No, I mean anything you want.”

You meander his way, holding your hands in front of you. “I started this night with every intention of forgetting your face and every memory attached to it.”

“That can still be arranged,” Chris says in a snide tone.

You rest your hands on the hood of his car, right on either side of his thighs. You closed the distance between the two of you so fast, he caught himself with his elbow before falling directly backward.

“But I will play your game if in the end I am getting something I want out of it,” you whisper into his face.

He takes one side of your face, eyes twinkling with cautious care as he pulls you into him, resting your mouth on his. His smell, his touch, his lips welcoming yours made you buckle over him as you slowly melted on top of him. Your leg half straddles him as your hands push into his chest, submitting himself to the weight of your body as he deepens the kiss. You feel your passion building as you search under his shirt for the warmth of his skin and he could provide but stop abruptly looking down at him as he smiles.

“And?” he asks.

You take a pregnant pause, pulling your hand from under his shirt. “I don’t feel anything.”

Chris’ face screws up. “What?”

You stammer, “I mean…I don’t want to get back with you. I really don’t.”

Chris’ eyes roll back in frustration. “Then what do you want?”

You cup his face, sliding your hand down his well trimmed beard and over his Adam’s apple.

“I just want you to look me in the eyes…and relax your neck.”

Chris stares at you a moment, gaze glazing over as your directive reaches him. You feel his muscles relax under you as his heart rate slows under your fingertips.

“I’m sorry this one will have to show, but just assume it is a cut from shaving.” You unhinged your mouth as you sink your fangs into his neck, enjoying the hot flow of his rich blood filling you up. He gasps, gripping your waist at first from the initial puncture then letting out a long labored groan as his strength is drained.

When you finish, you lick the remnants from his neck, kissing his wound for good measure as you sit up satisfied.

“You’ll wake up in 5 minutes, go home and sleep. When you wake up, you’ll meet me at a park for the first time and we will go out on a date.”

You slide off of him, looking at him with pity. Such a big man taken down yet again by you.

“You’re still keeping him alive?” A voice from the house calls.

You smile down at the unconscious Chris. “I like him. He’s fun.” You look back at your partymate. “You’re just mad you can’t keep a supply for yourself like me!”

They hiss at you. “You are so tired. I like my meal hot and fresh while you’re stuck on last week’s leftovers, who will only become more obsesses with you, the more you feed if you recall! Happy 290th by the way!”

Just then Chris began to stir. You trot your way back to the house, checking back at Chris one last time from your front door. You swear next time you’ll treat him better. Too bad he tastes so good.


End file.
